Surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters with resonant structures are extensively used for radio frequency (RF) filtering in wireless communication systems, due to small chip size and low insertion loss, which can be realized in such filters. The performance of RF filter depends upon the characteristics of SAW propagating in a piezoelectric substrate. In particular, the maximum passband width of a SAW filter is typically limited by electromechanical coupling coefficient.